mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Applejack grunting S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Applejack trowel S2E20.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png|Magic Duel Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Applejack looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm a little nervous, too" EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Writer credits and Applejack EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash offering her support EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Applejack crying "so worried" EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png|Daring Don't Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack with a sheet S4E07.png|Bats! Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Applejack embarrassed S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Applejack 'Sorry!' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Applejack and rainbow floodlight S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png|Simple Ways Applejack "for corn's sake!" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack determined S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Applejack "Oh, uh, heh" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|Leap of Faith AJ "Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Applejack raising eyebrow S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Applejack sees cart shining S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Applejack "tell him just in case" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Applejack "must've sent them there ages ago" EG2.png Twilight worried "if my hunch is right" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png|"Duh!" Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png|"We get the idea." Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Applejack "we could join you this time around" EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack being offered food S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Applejack tries to kick the door down S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Applejack opening a barrel of apples S5E03.png|Castle Sweet Castle Applejack preparing breakfast S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Applejack stoic "it's true" S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Applejack "the best rodeo clown I ever seen!" S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Applejack restraining the bugbear S5E9.png|Slice of Life AJ "it's goin' okay" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Applejack turns into Mistress Mare-velous S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Applejack compliments Rarity's hardwork while Fluttershy nods her head S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Applejack gulping S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Applejack looks at Big Mac S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Applejack looks at Apple Bloom teary-eyed S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Applejack doesn't like where this is going S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Applejack "without havin' to find 'em!" S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Applejack with shrunken pupils S5E21.png|Scare Master Applejack "Again" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Applejack moved to tears S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Applejack placing barrel onto a cart S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 AJ "But if she's as powerful as all that" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Applejack "The station's just ahead!" S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack's scowl close-up S6E6.png|No Second Prances Applejack "except maybe cotton candy" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past reveals herself under the cauldron S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Applejack actually likes Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Applejack ready to save the day S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack "from the look on your face" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Applejack and Rarity impressed S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Applejack presenting her Derby cart S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Applejack turning into a zombie S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Applejack and Big Mac confused by Pinkie Pie S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Applejack holding up a softball S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby helping Applejack pick apples S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack glaring at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Applejack tells a story about Granny Smith S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Applejack dressed like a salty sea captain S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Applejack tells yet another lie S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Applejack rolling her eyes at Rainbow Dash S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Twilight trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Applejack and Rarity in slight disagreement S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Applejack walking behind Rarity S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Applejack apologizes to Fluttershy S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png|Forever Filly Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Applejack "fashion is ridiculous!" S7E9.png|Honest Apple Princess Celestia observes Applejack's dream S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Applejack "if it was a good thing or a bad thing" S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Applejack "those are our parents' names!" S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Applejack hugging Ruby Pinch and unnamed filly S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Applejack listening for sounds S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Applejack "chopped off her own tail" S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Applejack "everypony loves your pies" S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Applejack places Rockhoof's shovel on a pedestal S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Applejack "the Elements came from you?" S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png|"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories." My Little Pony The Movie Applejack "none taken" MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Equestrian Rainbow Dash waving to Applejack EGSB.png Applejack walking past Castle of Friendship EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD ride in Applejack's cart EGSB.png Season eight :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack's non-honesty lesson S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Applejack fails to cheer up Twilight S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie haunted by vision of Applejack S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Applejack "worse than the worst Manehattanite" S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Applejack glaring at Rainbow Dash S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Applejack "aw, quit frettin'" S8E7.png|Horse Play Applejack "don't count your pictures" S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Applejack with apple mash on her hoof S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Applejack "should've told you that before" S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Applejack "we don't even know how long" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Twilight dismisses the students for vacation S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Applejack covered in applesauce S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Applejack "tell me if that ever happens" S8E20.png|The Washouts Applejack "Stygian took plenty o' time" S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Applejack emerges from bushes exhausted S8E23.png|Sounds of Silence Applejack lying by the barrels S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Applejack "you got bad news, too?" S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Applejack has faith in Starlight S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack "the family's almost here" MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Applejack hugging her hat BGES1.png|Triple Pony Dare Ya Applejack licking a candy cane BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Applejack points at the microphone BGES3.png|Mystery Voice Season nine :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight at stress level eight; AJ annoyed S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 AJ "y'all just don't seem to remember" S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Apple Chord "a distraction's a distraction" S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Applejack covered in applesauce S9E7.png|She's All Yak Young Applejack at bottom of pit S9E10.png|Going to Seed Rainbow Dash "more than just a club" S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Applejack "wasn't even any traffic" S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Applejack satisfied by Pinkie's words S9E14.png|The Last Laugh AJ and Big Mac give hay bale to Rainbow S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Applejack hears Rainbow off-screen S9E16.png|A Trivial Pursuit Applejack "what do y'all suggest?" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Applejack very mad "ain't..." S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Applejack warning the Crusaders S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Applejack tearing up from the story S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Applejack "mind tellin' your friend here" S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Applejack "our friendship with you" S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Older Applejack "what she means is" S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Ail-icorn Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Main ponies look at sneeze glitter MLPS2.png Rarity "I've never had a horn allergy" MLPS2.png Rainbow "must be an Alicorn thing" MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Rarity tries jumping out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack shoves Rarity out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack sees incoming magic glitter MLPS2.png Applejack starts floating in midair MLPS2.png Applejack starts flying uncontrollably MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Dash and Fluttershy MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's bed MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's face MLPS2.png Flying Applejack takes out her lasso MLPS2.png Applejack hurls her lasso downward MLPS2.png Applejack hangs upside-down by her lasso MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Fluttershy helps Applejack up MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Teacher of the Month Applejack congratulating Fluttershy MLPS3.png Applejack disheartened "...again" MLPS3.png Applejack "what is this, number fifteen?" MLPS3.png Fluttershy "I'm not exactly sure" MLPS3.png Fluttershy thinking back MLPS3.png RD, Fluttershy, and AJ in the teachers' lounge MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "teach us!" MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ want to learn from Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy in deep thought MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ throw party for the students MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "set up and hosted by" MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack the party hostesses MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack proud of themselves MLPS3.png Fluttershy endorsing Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy for her help MLPS3.png Fluttershy blushing at Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Applejack hear Smolder MLPS3.png Smolder "this was Fluttershy's idea?" MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack look at each other MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ embarrassingly admit the truth MLPS3.png Fluttershy's TOTM wall gets even bigger MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ laugh with embarrassment MLPS3.png IDW comics Merchandise Applejack toys by pullip junk.jpg|Assorted G1, G3, and G4 Applejack toys Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. G3 Applejack.jpg|A G3 Applejack. G4 Applejack Toy.jpg|A G4 Applejack. Rainbow Power Fashion Style Applejack.jpg Rainbow Power Fashion Style Applejack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Applejack figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Applejack packaging.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Applejack figure.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack Seapony packaging.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Applejack.png 4th Dimension Entertainment Applejack plush.jpg|4th Dimension Applejack plushie Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg Applejack's Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Other Applejack bucking a tree in opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Applejack's "Meet the Ponies" profile image.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Applejack color-in image.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Applejack "Independence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|A promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. USA Today promo S4E25.png Applejack Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack mobile wallpaper.jpg Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|Season 3 Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Applejack "the best rodeo clown I ever seen!" S5E6.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Applejack "without havin' to find 'em!" S5E20.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Applejack ready to save the day S6E10.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Applejack glaring at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Applejack walking behind Rarity S7E2.png|Season 7 Applejack "none taken" MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Applejack's non-honesty lesson S8E1.png|Season 8 Episodes 1-13 Applejack covered in applesauce S8E18.png|Season 8 Episodes 14-26 Applejack "the family's almost here" MLPBGE.png|''Best Gift Ever'' Apple Chord "a distraction's a distraction" S9E4.png|Season 9 Episodes 1-13 Applejack tearing up from the story S9E23.png|Season 9 Episodes 14-26 Comic issue 1 cover B.png|IDW comics es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria